Traveling with the Savior
by NinjaGhostCole123
Summary: When Jesus and His disciples were doing there usual thing, Jesus heard a little girl crying and two adults hurting her because she stole a fish from their pond. Jesus mmade the two leave the Town. Now Belladona is allowed into a great journey with the Savior! Enjoy it.
1. Meeting with the Savior

**Tr** aveling with the Savior

 **Alright folks this is my new story. This takes place before Jesus prayed for His children, Christine and Jesus Jr. In another time when He was still on Earth. Enjoy!**

It was a cold morning in Jerusalem and as usual Jesus was walking along with His twelve disciples preaching In the Town of the Saint City of Jerusalem. That was until the presents in there heard some yelling and a crying from a young one.

Master, what was that? " John asked worried from hearing that shout.

" Hmm, I'm not sure. " Jesus replied looking in the direction.

"Should we investigate?"

"We must. Follow Me. " Jesus said as He started to walk in the direction the yelling and crying was heard.

When they reached the place, Jesus stopped and what He saw made His blood boil. There was tall man and woman hurting a little girl that was no older than four years.

"Ye worthless piece of trash, art nothing but a thief! " The woman shouted as she slapped her in the face.

OW! Please, forgive me, I only was hungry and decided to take one fish for your pond." The little girl whimpered as she looked at the two of them with teary eyes.

"And ye couldn't tell that to yer parents?! " The man barked at the girl.

"Idon't have parents, the guards took them away from me." She sniffled.

Well they should have toss you in the crocodile pit, thief! " The woman grabbed a hold of the girl's dress, ready to slap her again. But before she could do something, she found herself grabbed by a Person.

"Hey! What gives?!" She was sternly interrupted by the Person.

"You are to leave this little one alone. " He growled.

"Hey You can't-"

"Leavethe Town at once. " He demanded.

"Who told You that You had theauthority over us, hooligan?!" The woman roared in defence.

"My Father, who has sent Me to the world so that it can be saved and defended. " He stated.

" It's a lunatic,watch out! " The man cried.

"Who are You and what do You want?!"

"I will answer you the second question. I want you two to leave the Town at once." He ordered with a stern stare.

Forget about this incident, dear and let's get outa here! " The woman dropped the girl and she and her husband fled.

"Are you okay, little one?" He asked her, kindly.

"I guess. Thank You, Sir. " She smiled.

"You are very welcome, little one." He also smiled.

"I'm Belladona. What is Your name, Sir? " She asked looking at His face which was like a reflect of the sun itself because of the extreme kindness and love that was in Him.

He at first look at her for while but them He nodded at her.

I'm the Choosen from the One who has sent me. Jesus of Nazareth. "

"Oh. Ican't believe it, I'm talking to Jesus!" Belladona squealed which made Jesus to chuckle.

"I heard that your parents were taken away from you. "

Belladonstopped smiling and her face was now sad. She just nodded.

Jesus looked at her warmly, then He put His hand on her shoulder. "My child, follow Me." He then started to walked to His disciples.

Belladona couldn't believe it she was allowed to walk with Jesus. She gasped and quickly run to Jesus' side.


	2. Safe in the Savior's Arms

**Safe in the Savior's Arms**

 **As she was walking along with Jesus, Belladonna was feeling a bit sick, she stopped and the rest of the disciples passed through her all looking at her with worry in her arms. More when she fainted in half trip.**

 **Master! Something happened to the little girl! " Matthew shoute.**

 **Jesus, stopped dead in His tracks. He rushed to her side and saw the girl laying on the ground, breathing heavily.**

 **"Belladonna! Belladonna, what's wrong?!" He asked picking the girl up in His arms, as she was sweating alot.**

 **"J-Jesus..." She whimpered.**

 **"Peter! Matthew, go find shelter. Philip and John water. QUICK.! " Jesus exclaimed still with Belladonna in His arms.**

The **three quickly left, leaving the other twelve, apostles in circle around Jesus and Belladonna. Jesus tried to heal her with His power.**

 **Over fifteen minutes later, Matthew and Peter came to tell Jesus that they had found a cave near the forest and river. Without saying more Jesus and the others rushed to the cave in where Thomas had made a bed of leaves so that Jesus could lay the young girl in there. Jesus placed Belladonna in there, then, John came with a wet towel, which Jesus carefully put on the girl's forehead to stop the high fever she had.**

 **"Worry no more sweetie. I'm gonna make you feel better, rest dear. " Jesus said softly to Belladonna's ear.**

 **Master, she'll be okay. Let's just rest here, I've found a fish and had saved a bit of bread." Peter said making a fire for the rest of them so that they could stay warm, since it was cooler outside the cave.**

 **"Thank you, My great friend. "Jesus replied putting His hood on top of His head as He often did whenever, He was about to pray.**

 **Matthew cut the fish and the bread in fifteen halves since it was the number of people present inside the cave.** John took out the bottle of with he had with him but noticed that only had a bit for only himself.

Uh golly, there isn't enough wine for us... " He sighed in

"Fill a bucket with water and bring it to Me."

Matthew did as he was told to. After he filled it he put it in front of Jesus. Jesus then touched it and it turned into whine! The rest of the disciples looked in awe again they remember that occasion in the party.

"Have all the food you all want, I have to see Bella. "Jesus returned inside the cave and sat on the ground next to Belladonna. As He saw the little girl sleeping in the leaves bed with a wet towel on her forehead, Jesus got away just some inches away from her. He knelt down, put His hood on His head and began to pray to God, His Father.

Father, for Thee everything is possible, could Thee maketh this little girl healthy again? I sayest Thee this, because I just got some care for her. Thee lovest Me and I lovest Thee, for Thy Kingdom, Thy people and Thy power Thou art greast. "

After a few minutes of praying, Jesus stood up and went outside to His disciples after tucking Belladonna with His cape.

"Master, we save You your part of Your dinner." Peter said as he gave his Master the portion of fish, bread and wine.

"Thank you, Peter. Can you packed it in My bag? "

Peter did so and gave it to Jesus.

Please take care of Belladonna, while I go walk."

The disciples nodded and went inside to watch the sleeping girl. After some hours passed the disciples were growing bored and decided to go outside for a walk since Belladonna was still sleeping.

Little did they knew but Belladonna had stood up and walk outside the cave to find Jesus.

Then after an hour, Matthew stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, what are we doing?! We should be watching the girl not wandering out this late on the midnight! " He and the rest of the disciples rushed back to the cave and got frozen, the bed of leaves was empty! Belladonna was gone!

"Oh God no! God, this is not happening!" They searched for Belladonna everywhere in the cave and when no one of them had progress they all went outside, very sad that they have failed Jesus.

But then, they saw a glowing and heard a crying in which they fled in the direction and big was their surprise, Jesus was glowing and holding Belladonna in His arms as He comforted her.

"There, there, sweetie. You are safe with Me." Jesus said soothingly to the little girl in His arms, He kissed her forehead and looked at her with the most warm gaze.

Belladonna sobbed as she cried. Jesus cleared His throat as He began to soothingly sing.

(Jesus)

"Come stop your crying it'll be alright,

Just hold My hand, hold it tight,

I'll protect you from all around you,

I'll be here don't you cry,

For someone so small you seem so strong,

My arms will hold you, keep safe and warm,

This bono can't be broken, I'll be here don't you cry,

'Cause you'll be in My heart, yes you'll be in My heart,

From this day own, now and forever more... "

When Jesus finished singing, Belladonna was smiling while peacefully sleeping, Jesus smiled and walked to the cave, placed Belladonna on the bed, tucked in and kissed her forehead. Then He turned to His disciples, who looked at Him with sad looks.

"Why so sad My friends? " He asked to them warmly.

Master, forgive us, we didn't fulfill our work." Matthew said as the rest lowered their heads.

Jesus chuckled and patted their shoulder one by one.

"Stop saying that, you alldidn't fail! "

They all looked amazed as Jesus laughed. Then they laughed along with Him, and while sleeping, Belladonna was smiling, yes she was safe. Safe in the Savior's Arms.


	3. Adopted by the Savior

Adopted by the Savior

The next morning Belladonna woke up feeling well and looked that Jesus and the disciples were asleep.  
"Better not bother Jesus. " Belladonna said going outside.

The sun was out, the bird as were chirping, and Belladonna was hungry. As she walked, she saw an apple tree and since it was wild and didn't belong to anyone, decided to pick some apples for everyone to eat for breakfast when they woke up.

Peter was the first to wake up, he soon noticed Jesus shaking in His sleep.  
Belladonna came inside and saw Jesus shaking.  
"He has cold. " She covered Him with His cape but it wasn't cold, He was having nightmares of His Crucifixion.

Jesus woke up with a start, startling Belladonna as she watched Him with a worried expression.

"Holy Me!"

"Jesus are You okay?" Belladonna asked going to Jesus. Jesus was still dazed of that nightmare,but He didn't want to worry Belladonna, so He acted normal and shook His head, standing up.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." Jesus saw that Belladonna had brought the apples she picked.

"Apples, what a great thing to eat." The rest of the disciples all looked at the apples, but Belladonna took her basket away.

"Not yet, we must do something first."

"And what is that important thing?" Peter groaned, impatient.

"Hey wait shall say thanks to God because we woke up again." Belladonna said, kneeling down and joined her hands.

Jesus did the same, He put His hood on top of His head and closed His eyes.

"Father…" Jesus began but He felt a hand on His knee, He opened His eyes and saw Belladonna looking at Him, curious green eyes.

"Um? Jesus is Your Father okay? Is Him on somewhere in Jerusalem? " Belladonna asked not knowing that God was His real Father.

Jesus chuckled. "I was praying."

Belladonna looked confused. "But shouldn't we be praying to God, not our fathers."

"But God is My Father. And He is yours and everyone else's Father as well." Jesus explained with a tender gaze.

"Oh! Okay let's pray." She joined hands and closed her eyes. Soon enough Jesus returned to pray and the rest of His followers did the same.

Later on it was time for everyone to move to the next area, the Temple. In a couple of minutes they made it there.

Meanwhile, the couple that harmed Belladonna for taking their fish were complaining to Caiaphas, the high priest about what Jesus did. And they were furious indeed.

"He is annoying!" The woman exclaimed preppy as her husband shouted another thing.

Yeah, He shouldn't be here! "

"Silence! I know we need to get rid of Him, but I'm trying to find out how." Caiaphas replied, sitting down on his chair.

"Jacob! Ezra! I want you two to go with this couple to find Jesu of Nazareth and watch Him until nightfall. When you return, you will tell me what He and that little brat were doing and find a way to convict them." Caiaphas ordered to them.

Then went right away, meanwhile Jesus was preaching In the temple.  
"Master, who is the girl with You? " The people of the temple asked Him.

"She is a friend and follower of Mine." Jesus said, placing Belladonna on His lap and caressing her hair.

Soon a woman was being dragged in the temple. 

"Master, this woman was caught in act doing adultery! "  
They pushed the woman on the ground.

"According to the Law of Moses, she has to be stoned!"  
Belladonna got scared and hid behind Jesus as He stood up. He walked toward them, serious glare at the people who were in there being preppy.

All what Jesus did was look at the woman, who was afraid for her life. He knelt down and began to write. Not talking, not whispering, not even humming. All He did was scribble words in the sand. Belladonna was confused, but then, Jesus spoke.

"Who is free of sins, cast the first stone." He looked at everyone.

The crowd was shocked, to say the least. Soon, the crowd began to disappear. The only one left was the woman, still on the ground and shaking in fear. Jesus kneeled to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Who condemns you know?" Jesus asked her, while He stared at her in the eyes.

"N-no one, Lord." She responded Him quietly and shakily.

"Neither I do. Go and sin no more." He stood her up and gave her a hug.

The woman burst into tears as she thanked Him. Once she left, Jesus smiled at Belladonna, picked her up and went back to His disciples.

"Jesus, they all fear You." Belladonna remarked on what she saw.

"No, dear, they just show respect it is not fear, nor that I would be provoking fear to people. I came here with only one mission. Redeem."

When Jesus and Belladonna joined the disciples, out of nowhere jumped a man in there, that was possessed by an impure spirit.

"JESUS, HELP ME!" Belladonna cried as the possessed man grabbed her in all of sudden. She began to cry.

"Let them go!" Jesus commanded the demon. With a shriek, the demon was cast out and let the man go. Jesus grabbed Belladonna, comforting her as she began to cry.

"Jesus, I'm scared! Don't let that man touched me, waaaah!" She sobbed.

"It's alright, My girl. Don't cry, I've got you." Jesus cooed into Belladonna's hair.

When Belladonna calmed down, she was asleep and Jesus helped the man stand up, he thanked Him a lot.

Later, Jesus was teaching the disciples in a separate area from the city, they were discussing on how to get the eternal life.

"Master, how can I reach the eternal life?"

"Well, what does it say in the scriptures?"

" You shall have no other gods before Me, you shall not make any false idols, you shall not say the Lord's name in vain, remember the Sabbath Day and keep it holy, honor your father and mother, you shall not kill, you shall not commit adultery, you shall not steal, you shall not lie, you shall not covet. These are the ten commandments." The Lord explained.

Belladonna began to think on what Commandments she had broken.

"I'm a sinner!" She wailed.

"No, sweetie." Jesus picked her up. He comforted while He taught.

"God is mad at me, I'm bad!"

In the middle of the scene going on a man named Jairus came unto Jesus.

"Master, my daughter is dying, I beg You to put Your hands on her and she will be alive! "

They went to his house when it was already too late. The girl had died and they were in mourning.

"NO!" Jairus crumbled to his feet and wept.  
"The girl is not dead, but asleep. " Everyone laughed at Jesus for what He said.

"Laughing at people's not very nice." Belladonna said softly. Jesus smiled at her and went inside. After about five minutes, Jesus came out again, but this time, a little girl around her age was with Him.

"She's alive!"

"Give her food and water."

With that, Jesus took Belladonna by the hand and walked away, His disciples close behind Him.

Then they passed through a meadow, there was a woman sick of blood flood, when Jesus walked past her, she touch His cape.

"Who touched Me?" Jesus asked, looking around. He didn't say it in a nasty or mean way, but He wanted to know.

"Master, You see that many people often touch You and You ask." John said.

But Jesus still asked until the woman came and confessed.

"I was Sir, I was sick with this disease and I just wanted to touched You to be healthy."

Jesus didn't say anything. Then, He gave a small smile as He helped her up from the floor and gave her a hug.  
"Your faith has healed you. Go in peace."

The woman thanked Him alot.  
Then Jesus turned and saw Belladonna in two graves.

"Mommy? Daddy? It can't be! I thought they were just taken away, not this!" Jesus walked over to her as she cried, comforting her.

"There, there, My girl. Everything will be okay." Jesus soothed her.

"Will You be my Abba?" Belladonna sniffled, looked at Him.

Jesus gave her a hug. "Of course I will ." Jesus kept His new daughter close to Him.

 **Alright, people, I finally can update my stories, this one was some of the new ones, so I decided to update it first. Thank you Chrissy for your help!**


	4. Life with Abba

Jesus, His adopted daughter and His were in a boat and Jesus was asleep. The sky turned dark and rain fell as well as strong winds and the waves became savage. Soon the disciples were going left and right trying to keep the ship from sinking. Belladonna, frightened of the storm, woke Jesus up.

"Abba, help us! The boat!"

Jesus woke up and went on deck calming the storm. Then He turned to the others.

"Where is your faith?"

"Uh, what's faith?" Belladonna asked, slightly confused.

"Something that you have inside you."

"My heart?"

"In a way, that's right." He replied, giving a little chuckle.

Soon it was getting dark, they heard a voice.

"This is My Son the Beloved, listen Him."

"Who was that?!"

They soon noticed that Jesus was not with them but at the top of the hill, His clothes changing to bright white. As Peter, James, and John bowed, Belladonna was climbing the mountain to follow them. When she saw Jesus, she was so shocked, she lost her footing and fell.

"Owie!"

Jesus heard her falling and caught her just before she could hurt herself more.

"Abba, what happened to Your clothes?"

Jesus just laughed. Then He picked her up and said "I'll tell you when you're old enough to understand." They left the mountain and just as they were going to the others, Jesus stopped them and said, "Don't tell anyone what you've seen until the Son of Man has been raised from death." 'Death? Abba's gonna die?!' Belladonna thought, shocked. She didn't want His to die. He promised to be her Abba and why would anyone want to hurt Him? Were they jealous? Were they afraid of Him? The more Belladonna thought about it, the more upset and scared she became. Jesus kept her cradled.

The next day Jesus was angry since there was people having sales outside the temple.

"Belladonna, stay with the disciples." Jesus then got a bunch of rope, made a whip out of them, and started to drive them out of the temple. Belladonna obeyed Him.

"You shall not make the house of My Father a sale!" He exclaimed.

The crowed and the stampeding animals made their way towards the exit and they frightened Belladonna so much that she hid somewhere inside the Temple. When it was over, Jesus went to find her.

"Bella? Belladonna? Come on put. It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." After a minute or two, Belladonna came out and went towards Him.

"Why were You so angry?"

Jesus sighed. "They disrespected My Father by making His temple a marketplace. It just made Me so angry that I had to do something." Belladonna hugged Him and gave Him a kiss on His nose. Just then Caiaphas rushed towards Him and began yelling at Him, causing Belladonna to bury her face into His shirt.

"With whose authority You do this?!"

Jesus didn't answer him right away. Instead, He tried to calm Belladonna since all of this was scaring her and his yelling was making it worse.

"Stop yelling at Abba, you meanie!" Belladonna then looked at Caiaphas as she grabbed a rock to throw it at him.

Jesus caught her hand and gently took the rock out of her fist. "No Belladonna."

"But... But he was being a meanie to You."  
They were out of view. Caiaphas growled.

Then Jesus and His crew were at a house in where a sinful woman came to Him and began to cry on Jesus' feet, while dying them off with her hair.

"Huh?"

"What's she doing, Abba?" Belladonna asked, curious.

"She is pouring out her old guilts and sins."

The woman kept doing this.

"If He was truly a prophet, He'd know who this woman is." The Pharisee thought out loud. Jesus heard them and after she was done, He confronted them.

"Look, I entered and you didn't salute Me with a kiss, but she kissed My feet. You didn't offer Me water for My feet in change she wet them with her tears, you didn't pour oil on My head but she pour perfume in My feet. I know what type of woman she is, she's a sinner. "He then took the woman's face in His hands.

"Your sins have been forgiven, go in peace and sin no more."

As she was about to leave, Belladonna caught up with her. "You're very beautiful." She commented.

"Oh what a sweetie you are."

"I'm Belladonna. What's your name?"

"Mary Magdalene, It's my pleasure."

Just then, Jesus came by, looking for Belladonna.

"Bella? Where have you run off to? Belladonna?"

Magdalene had walked with Belladonna to her house.

"Where are your parents?"

"I'm adopted. Jesus is my Abba and He was talking with somebody when I left." As she was talking, Magdalene was getting rid of all of the things that were part of her sinful life. Jesus was still looking for Belladonna when He heard her voice coming from Magdalene's house.

"Oh, I see. Master Jesus is so charming."

Jesus knocked on the door.

"Come in, It's open."

Jesus opened the door and Belladonna rushed towards Him. "Abba!"

Before Jesus looked up Magdalene was gone in seconds.

"Abba, sorry I left."

"Belladonna, you need to tell Me before you wander off like that. I was getting worried." He looked around. "Where's Mary Magdalene? I want to thank her for keeping you safe."

Belladonna shrugged. "I don't know. But Abba, she's a very nice lady."

Jesus began to look for her. Soon He found her on the pit washing.

"Uh, Mary Magdalene?"

"Master! Oh, I didn't mean to take her. Don't stone me!" Magdalene was backing off from Jesus.

"Whoa, calm down. I actually came here to thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you for seeing for Belladonna."

"Y-You are welcome."

"So, are You busy now, Master?"

But before He could say anything, Belladonna piped up, "Can she come with us?"

"Bella! That's her decision and-"

"I would love to."

"She would- wait what?"

"Yes, I'm willing to be Your follower."

Jesus got in a trance that put Him out of the world.

"Master?"

No response.

"Abba? Are You okay?"

Jesus snapped out of it. "I'm fine. Sorry about that."

The other disciples came.

"Master, we were worried!"

"We're okay."


	5. The Arrest at Gethsemane and Good Friday

**WARNING! Contains descriptions of violence, blood, gore, and torture. Not for the faint of heart or those who have weak constitutions.**

About a year later, Jesus was in the Garden of Gethsemane.

"I'm feeling sad, please stay here while I go pray."

While everyone else stayed put, Belladonna decided to follow Him. Jesus went away to a rock, knelt down and began to pray.

"Father, for You everything is possible, please take this bitter cup away from Me, but let it be Your Will not Mine." He then touched His head on the ground beginning to sweat blood. Belladonna was worried. Jesus was crying and sweating blood and it was freaking her out. Soon, an angel came to comfort Him as Belladonna looked on. Then the angel disappeared, leaving Jesus alone. When they left, she went towards Him.

"Abba, what's wrong?"

Jesus looked at her, remembering that He would have to leave Belladonna as well as His friends and His mother and His heart shattered into pieces.

"Belladonna..." Jesus brought her close to Him as He cried again.

"Abba, tell Me what's wrong, seeing You cry makes me cry as well!" She soon began to cry with Jesus. Jesus stopped as He heard Belladonna start to whimper.

"Oh Bella, I will have to leave you soon."

"Why?! You don't like me anymore?" Belladonna cried.

Jesus wrapped His arms tighter around the girl, not wanting to let her go. "I love you, Belladonna. That's why I must leave you."

"Abba no!"

Soon, the other disciples came as well as a crowd.

Judas came to Jesus and kissed Him on the cheek. As soon as he did, the crowd began to pull Belladonna away from Jesus so that they could arrest Him, but Belladonna didn't budge.

"Leave Him!" She grabbed Peter's sword and threatened to stab anyone in her road.

"Master!" The other disciples came in His defense too, fighting.

"NO!" Jesus' voice shocked them, especially Belladonna. Jesus took the sword out of her hand and dropped it on the ground. After a second of silence, one of the people from the crowd grabbed Belladonna as the other's arrested Him. "Don't hurt her, please! She's only a child." Jesus begged them, worried that they might hurt her for what she wanted to do. They didn't say anything, the man only threw the girl over his shoulder and the rest of the crowd were pushing Jesus to go faster. They took Jesus to the Supreme Court.

"What's this trial for?"

"This Man, has been preaching all over Galilee and more places. He says that He is the Son of God as well as the Messiah!" They complained! They shoved Jesus to the front of the room so that He would fall at their feet and the man that had grabbed Belladonna in the garden was holding her back so she couldn't get to Him.

"Is this true, Jesus of Nazareth?"

He didn't say a word. Instead, He looked at Belladonna, trying to calm her without speaking to her.

"Answer me!" The highest slapped Jesus.

Belladonna got shocked.

"Is this true, Jesus of Nazareth?!"

"It is as you say." Jesus answered, inwardly wincing as the slap stung His cheek.

"Are You the Messiah, the Son of God?"

"You has said it. I am. "

The crowd was in an uproar and surrounded Him, spitting at Him, hitting Him, kicking Him, along with other things. Belladonna saw that Jesus was getting hurt, so with all the strength in her pint-sized body, she got away from the guard and rushed straight to Jesus. Jesus picked her up.

"Take Him to Caiaphas!" The highest ordered.

He looked at Belladonna and couldn't resist the tenderness in her eyes.

"He can hold the child all the way there. Now leave!"

Belladonna was shaking. They were going to another place where Jesus was to be judged and she had a feeling that it would all go downhill from there. Suddenly she saw the cheek where the man had slapped Him. It was turning red and Belladonna asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, don't worry."

Soon, they made it to Caiaphas.

"We have captured this Man, sir."

Caiaphas rose from his seat and went straight to Jesus.

"You again."

The expression on Jesus' face was calm, but Belladonna noticed His grip around her become tighter and she could hear His heartbeat speed up a little bit as Caiaphas looked at Jesus and then back at His daughter.

"I don't find something that guilts this Man."

"He is a blasphemer!"

"But, He hadn't done a bad thing, besides chasing the sale again. "

They become mad but soon Caiaphas heard them shout.

"Crucify Him, Crucify Him!"

Caiaphas tried to get Him to talk about what He does and who is followers were, but Jesus didn't say a word. This made Caiaphas angry and he began to threaten Him until at last he motioned for someone to take Belladonna from Him. Belladonna did not want to go away from Jesus and she threatened to bite anyone to get to her.

When someone got to grab her, she bit him.

"OW!" They used force and took her away.

Jesus looked calm but inside Himself He was devastated. The man was angry and was about to wring the girl's neck if not another man went to take her. Belladonna was about to bite him, but Jesus whispered to her, "No, Bella. That's not a good thing to do."

"I'm not leaving my Abba!" She shouted.

"Fine, stay with your "Abba"!" Finally Caiaphas ordered them to take Jesus and Belladonna to a dungeon until tomorrow's trial.

They threw Him in there for the night.

"Abba, why don't You use something and escape?"

Jesus sighed as He sat down and held her close. "It's My Father's will. I can't go against it. But, at least He let Me keep you near Me, for a little while anyway." Soon, He heard Belladonna stifle a yawn. He chuckled. "Sleepy?" Belladonna shook her head, but it was obvious that she was. Jesus cradled her and hummed to her. When she was asleep Jesus couldn't get to sleep but there was until.

"My Son, My poor baby."

Jesus knew that voice well.

"Mother."

Mary has gotten the keys and got inside the cell, pulled Jesus in a hug and sighed sadly. She looked over Him and saw some bruises forming on His face and arms, making her eyes start to well up with tears. Soon, Belladonna woke up and saw Mary. "Hi Grandma." She yawned.

"Oh, hello there sweetie."

"Grandma, please don't let them hurt Abba. Please?"

Mary looked at Jesus with a sad expression and Jesus looked at His daughter a tear coming down His eye. "I can't promise that, my dear." Belladonna was about to ask her why when a guard came and saw Mary with the keys.

"Hey you!"

"Mother, run!" Before they could catch her, Mary ran, leaving the keys behind. The guard picked up the keys and looked at Jesus, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"You are not even ready for tomorrow." And He spitted to Jesus face. As he left with the keys.

"Ew." Belladonna gagged. "He wasn't very nice!"

Jesus shook His head. "Oh Father."

"Be patient Son, be patient." He heard God's voice reply.

Early the next morning, the guard went to open the door of the cell. Jesus picked Belladonna up (since she had went back to sleep) and the guard shoved Him out towards the priests, who led Him and Belladonna to Pontius Pilate. When they were there, Pilate asked.

"What did He do?"

"He disrupts the peace, He claims to be the Messiah, and He plans to overthrow Rome! We convicted Him and we agreed that He deserves death and we need the permission of Rome to execute Him!"

"What does execute mean, Abba?" Belladonna whispered, getting anxious.

As Jesus began to explain, Pilate was about to motion for one of the guards to take the girl when Caiaphas warned, "I wouldn't try to separate them if I were you, sir."

"Why?"

"Well, she was willing to stab anyone who came near of Him when He was being arrested, she got out of the grip of the strongest guard in the Supreme Court, and she bit one of my guards when we tried to take her from Him."

"Whoa, well, let them be join." Pilate shook at their idea.

"Well, I will punish Him and let Him free."

"No, we want you to execute Him!"

Pilate went into the other captive.

"Who do you want me to set free? Jesus of Nazareth or Barabbas? "

"Barabbas!"

"And what should I do with Jesus of Nazareth?"

"Crucify Him! Crucify Him! "

Pilate went back in and asked, "Are You the King of the Jews?"

"No He isn't, leave Him alone for God's sake!" Belladonna came in front of Jesus, hissing, a stick on her hands all doing this for Jesus. Jesus sighed, picked up Belladonna before she could hurt herself or anyone else with the stick, and answered, "My kingdom is not of this world."

"You are talking of a kingdom."

"If My kingdom were of this world, My servants would've fought for My release. Not just My six year old daughter."

"Well, King from where is Your kingdom?"

Jesus didn't answer. In fact, Jesus didn't answer any of Pilates other questions and Pilate was starting to grow convinced that Jesus wasn't a criminal. Only insane. So, he had an idea. "Since Nazareth is in Galilee and He is and Galilean, I will send Jesus to Herod since He's his subject." With that, Pilate motioned for the soldiers to lead Jesus and the priests to the fortress that King Herod was staying. All the way Belladonna was shooting death stares to the guards who were scared of her.

"I'm watching you." She made a signal with her fingers, the stick just in case. Jesus turned to her with a stern look that caused Belladonna to stop trying to harass the guards, but inside, Jesus was trying not to laugh. Finally, they made it to Herod's fortress.

"Oh Jesus, I had been looking for You after I knew of Your birth."

Jesus and Belladonna saw King Herod on a golden throne and looking at the two of them with interest. "Oh, this is so exciting! I've heard that You can do miracles! Do one now!"

"Don't waste your time, we had ordered Him and all He does is stay at plain silence." A soldier said.

"What about the girl? Can she do anything?"

"Um, I can recite poetry."

"Boring. Is there anything else?"

"Don't even talk to that girl, is a pure demon!" The scared guards yelped, backing away behind Jesus.

"Yeah, go away." Herod went to Jesus.

"Would You do a miracle for me? Oh! I know, turn this water into wine. "

But Jesus didn't even say a word. Instead, He motioned for Belladonna to come to Him, picked her up, and whispered something in her ear.

"Why are You so difficult? Do what I said, I'm the King and I order You to do it!"

Belladonna understood.

"Excuse me sir, could you give me a coin?" She asked with pleading green eyes.

"Why?"

"I can also do magic tricks."

Herod was intrigued. "Oh, who taught you? Your Abba?"

She shook her head. "I taught myself."

Herod gave her the coin.

"Watch it carefully." She held out her palm with the coin on it. She closed her hand and when she opened it, the coin was gone.

"Magic! Where did it go?"

"What's in your mouth?"

Herod began to feel a hard thing on his mouth, when he spat it, it was the coin.

"Send both of them back. He is only guilty of being a madman. And tell Pilate that I thank him for letting Jesus bring the girl. She's entertaining."

They went again into there, and Belladonna was not even looking at the guards but at the diamond Herod gave her.  
"Abba?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Are You mad at me?"

"No, I never was, would never be."

"Sorry."

"What for?"

She soon kept quiet. She stopped talking at all and even flopped on the ground.

"Bella!" Jesus stopped walking, even though the guards were pushing and kicking Him to keep moving and rushed to Belladonna.

"Bella? Belladonna, what's wrong?"

She was unconscious and started to shake. Jesus picked her up and went with the guards, praying all the way there. She still didn't open her eyes and was getting cold.

"Um, guys. We should stop." A guard offered pitying Jesus.

"Argh, Frederick you again pitying the prisoners!"

"Please, let's just do it. Please?"

"Bella? Come on, dear. Please wake up. Please?"

She still was unconscious.

(Belladonna's vision)

"Where am I? Where's Abba and why is all cloudy and white? "

"Belladonna sweetie, welcome to Heaven."

"Abba?"

She found herself in front of a huge, golden throne, much bigger than Herod's and a huge figure looking down on her, smiling.

"God?"

He nodded.

"Where's Abba?"

"He is down still. I just went to get you to talk a bit with Me."

"What is it? I will listen to it. "

"My Son is going through something harsh but effective for the world. You must help Him through this."

"Abba told me already."

"He did?"

She nodded.

"You understand now."

Meanwhile, back on earth, Jesus was in a cell, holding Bella and beginning to panic.

"Please, wake up again!" When He didn't get any reply, He began to scream.

"QUIET!"  
He looked around and saw another man who was chained to the wall and was aggravated.

"If she has gone to the doves then let her be."

"No! She's not dead. She can't be! She-"

Just then, Belladonna began to stir awake.

"Abba?"

"Bella!" Jesus gave her a hug, tears streaming down His face. "What happened? Why weren't you waking up? Are you alright?"

She nodded, giving Him a kiss on the cheek. "Guess what, Abba?"

"What?"

"I met God!"

"You... -"

"Don't worry, I will help You through this."

"HELP!" The man chained to the wall laughed. "No one will help You! Especially that sickly little brat." Belladonna frowned, angry that someone was laughing at Jesus, but He just held onto her.

"And for your information, Abba will go to Someone and you not!"

"Belladonna!"

"Huh?"

"That's not a very nice thing to say."

"Crazies, hahaha!"

Belladonna couldn't help it and began to bawl since it was too much of that man.

"No fair at all I'm tired of you mean people!"

Jesus sighed and held her. Soon, the doors of the cell opened and a guard took Jesus and Belladonna outside. Belladonna was looking very mad, quiet but mad. So, Jesus decided to make her laugh one more time. He put on His funniest face. Then, Belladonna began to giggle. And with what little time they had, He began tickling her.

"There's the smile I've been looking for." Jesus said as He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Peter was spying, he had followed them for miles.

"Please, make it over soon and we could play together again like before, Abba. I miss those times so much."

"I miss them too, My dear." The guard then took them to Pilate once again. In about twenty minutes there were in there and Pilate was amazed to see Him again.

"Well, Herod has found no fault with Him either, I suppose. So, let Him go, He is innocent."

The priests and the mob outside were in an outrage.

"No! We demand you to give Him what He deserves!"

"I'll punish Him, then I'm going to release Him!"

At that moment, Jesus put Belladonna down and began to talk to her.

"Don't worry, it will be okay. No matter what happens don't try to stop them. Okay?"

"Um, what do You mean? What does punish mean?"

"You'll see."

Then, a soldier took the two of them outside again. This time, a bunch of soldiers were there and started to laugh. Belladonna shot them a menacing stare but them she remembered what Jesus had told her and looked calm. But soon they separated the two, and Belladonna found Mary and went to her. Jesus was thrown into the ground and tied by His hands on a log, a soldier ripped His clothes away, and had a whip in hand.

"Wait! They're gonna hurt Him!"

"Apparently so." Mary sobbed as she had Belladonna in her arms.

"Begin now!"

At that signal the soldier gave Jesus the first blow. The first lash felt as if a hundred daggers had slashed across His back, but He hardly made a noise. The soldier gave Him another and another.

"I can't watch!" Belladonna turned around but the noise of the whip was horrible. As each lash was given, Jesus heard Belladonna and His mother begin to cry and His heart was beginning to break. When it was the 40th slash, they stopped and pulled Jesus up as the soldier put His clothes on Him. Jesus was breathing very hard and Belladonna rushed over to Him.

"Abba!" She clung on His leg. A soldier mad his way to separate her from Jesus when another one said with a sadistic laugh, "Ah, let her be. Besides, seeing her reactions are actually entertaining." Before Mary had a chance to get her back, the soldiers took the girl to where they were going to torture Jesus. Belladonna was at her nerves, tired and shocked, she wished she could kill them all but then she remembered the Ten Commandments. She just sighed and stood still, quiet. Jesus saw her trying to keep her anger under control and gave her a small smile. Since the soldiers left to find objects to make fun of Him, Jesus held her hand as she looked at some of the wounds on His back and arms.

"They were mean, Abba! Why would they do that to You?"

"Oh sweetie, they just don't like Me."

"But, it will end soon right? They will set You free. "

Jesus sadly shook His head, much to Belladonna's sorrow.

"So that means that You're gonna die? Why?! You didn't do anything wrong! Why do they-"

"Shhh. I know it's hard for you to understand, but this was the reason why I came to earth in the first place. To die so that you and everyone else in this world can be with Me after death." With that, Belladonna got closer and He gave her a hug.

"Aw, how tender, well enough." The soldiers came again, pushed Jesus away from Belladonna. Another soldier held Belladonna as the others started to punch, kick, and even spit on Jesus. Two more soldiers came in, one with a ragged purple cloak and the other with a crown of thorns and a rod.

"See here people, the King of Jews!" The soldier said putting the cloak on Jesus.

"Wait, if He is a King, He must wear a crown." He put the crown of thorns on Jesus. As soon as they had slammed the crown into His head, Belladonna started to struggle and tried to get out of the soldier's death grip so she could take the horrible thing off of Him, but to no avail. Jesus only kept quiet, blood coming out His forehead to His face. When they were finally done, the soldier dropped Belladonna and she crawled all the way to Jesus, who was still on the ground. She took out a handkerchief from her dress pocket and began to clean the blood off from Jesus. Jesus didn't say a word. He just brushed His thumb across her cheek, wiping away tears that were coming out of her eye. Belladonna's innocent green eyes showed complete pain and sorrow.

"Abba, I feel sorry for You."

But before Jesus could respond, the guards grabbed them and took them back to Pilate. Pilate looked at Him.

"So I punished Him now, so I'm going to set Him free."

They still didn't approve.

"Oh come on! My soldiers have done more than enough to punish Him and look!" He pointed to Belladonna, "His daughter is probably scarred for life! What more do you want?!"

But the crowd kept on shouting, "Crucify Him! Crucify Him!"

"Cruci-what?" Belladonna asked.

Pilate came back inside to where Jesus was standing and asked Him, "Who are You?" When He didn't answer, Pilate got upset. "Don't You know I have the power to crucify You or set You free?"

"What does crucify mean?" Belladonna asked again

"You don't have authority if it did not come to you from above. Therefore, the ones who handed Me over to you, is guilty of a greater sin." Jesus replied as He said what it meant to Belladonna in her ear.

"THEY"RE GOING TO WHAT?!" She shrieked, instinctively grabbing onto one of His wrists. "I won't allow it, forget it you all meanies!" She stood defensive.

"Belladonna." That one word stopped the little girl in seconds.

"Alright, alright. So Israel, what is your final choice?" Pilate asked them again.

"CRUCIFY HIM!" The crowd screamed. Finally, at the end of his rope, Pilate gave in.

"Okay, send Him to be crucified!"

"NO!" Belladonna yelped, standing in front of Jesus.

Jesus moved her to His side.

"Bella, listen I must do it."

"I don't want them to hurt You!"

"Bella, please."

Belladonna gave up to her tries of saving Jesus, she just start to cry and ran away. Jesus wasn't able to go after her, so He just watched as His daughter began to run and cry. "Goodbye, sweetheart." He whispered, a tear coming down His eye. But soon she remembered what Jesus had done for her and returned back to Him.

"Sorry, I won't leave You, after all what You have done for me, even if it hurts me to see getting hurt, I'll be there." She then let the soldiers do their work. Jesus saw that she came back and while the guards were getting two more prisoners to be executed, He gave Belladonna one last kiss on the cheek and one last hug. Soon, the guards came back with the prisoners and one of them seemed very familiar. It was the man that was chained to the wall who made fun of her Abba. The man sneered at Him. "What, the little brat didn't help You?" Jesus stood silent and Belladonna ignored the man.

They all went outside. A guard pushed Jesus to the front in where there was a cross.

"Grab the cross and move."

Although He was physically weak from not eating or drinking anything since the day before, the beatings and torture, and the constant need to carry Belladonna everywhere since He first realized that He would have to leave her, Jesus was able to lift up the half-ton cross. In the middle of the trip to the last destination, Jesus tripped and fell on the ground, the heavy thing on Him.

"Abba!" Belladonna cried, watching Him fall. She rushed towards Him and tried to get the cross off of Him.

"You!" A guard pointed to a man in the crowd

"What's your name?"

"Simon of Cyrene."

"Carry that cross."

Simon didn't want to. He had his sons waiting for him back at home and he was just passing through. But then, he saw Belladonna, trying to help Jesus up by pushing the cross off of Him, but she was too small and not strong enough to do so without help. He accepted and helped Jesus with the cross.

Then when they were walking again, the women of Jerusalem saw Jesus and went to Him, crying.

"Master!"

Belladonna saw two women in particular that Jesus trusted. "Grandma! Miss Magdalene!" Belladonna said, rushing towards them.

"Hello, Belladonna sweetie."

"They're gonna crucify Abba, Grandma." She sobbed.

"I know."

Over twenty minutes they reached Golgotha also known as the Hill of the Skull. When they were there, Simon put the cross in the ground and left, the guards took off Jesus' clothes and started to bet on them, playing with them on the ground, while the others ordered Jesus to lay on the cross. Mary and Magdalene, along with John (who was following them) knew what was going to happen next.

"Don't look, dear." Magdalene said, letting Belladonna bury her face into her robe.

While the soldiers settled Jesus on the cross, Jesus looked at His loved ones, feeling sad He stood still until He felt a sharp pain on His hand, when the hammer hit the nail. Jesus yelped in pain, causing His mother to start crying and Belladonna to start panicking. Hearing this, Jesus bit the inside of His cheeks, trying not to make a sound. They kept nailing Him, when His hands were totally nailed, they began to nail His feet. The guards were putting His feet together so that they only used one nail for them and as they did so, Jesus braced for impact. And with that they began to nail in His feet to the wood.

"Father, forgive them, for they don't know what they are doing!" He yelled.

"Wait a second. Maybe if we ask God to change His mind, then Abba would not have to do this and He'll be able to come down." She whispered to the three adults. They looked at her. "I have the feeling that neither God nor your Abba would want us to do that." John said quietly.

They soon put the cross up, so that everyone could see Jesus and the other two. Belladonna ran up to Jesus' cross. But as she was getting closer, someone blocked her. Well, make that two people.

"Well, if it isn't the little thief that tried to take our fish."

She looked like she was going to bite them or kick them, of course she remembered them and her menacing stare shot at they continued to taunt her.

"Aw, are you upset that you're "Abba" has been condemned to die? Don't worry, because after the Sabbath we will convict you of theft and then you'd be hanging on a cross, joining your blasphemer of an Abba." She tried to stay cool and to not attack them, but Peter and the other disciples came unto them, all of them looking angry. Peter pulled Belladonna to his back.

"Better leave Master Jesus' daughter or else.

"Or else what?"

"Or else this!" The eleven grabbed sticks.

Meanwhile, Jesus was shouting some things looking at the sky. Soon Belladonna pushed the mean couple aside while the eleven blocked their way.

"Abba." She went to His feet since it was the only part of Jesus that she could hug. Jesus' breathing was getting shallower and shallower by the minute. "Belladonna." He croaked, looking down at her with loving eyes.

"Abba, I love You." She hugged His feet.

"I love you too, My little flower."  
And from the middle day to the afternoon all the sky went dark and Jesus shouted again.

"Father into Your hands I commend My spirit!"

He looked down at Belladonna and sent her a kissed from upward, with that He gave a last breathe, leaned His head to His side and died.

"Abba? Come on Abba, wake up. Abba. It's not bedtime! ABBA!" Belladonna cried, trying to wake Him up. A Roman soldier wanted to check to see if He was dead, so he got a spear and aimed it at Jesus' side. When he did it blood and water came out of Jesus. Suddenly, the earth shook. Thunder began to boom and lightning began to fall out of the sky. In the temple, the curtain separating the Holies of Holies split in two.

"This Man was truly the Son of God!" The soldier thought aloud and poor Belladonna was crying. Later, Jesus' body was lowered down from the cross and Belladonna helped get Him ready for burial. She touched Jesus' hand one more time. It felt as cold as ice and at that moment, Belladonna knew for certain that she was an orphan once more. And she hated it. Soon, He was put on a tomb and they sealed the tomb with a big boulder.

As the guards stayed to guard the tomb, Mary, Magdalene, and the eleven disciples turned to go home. "Come, little one. It's time to go." Peter said, holding onto Belladonna's hand. Bella yanked her hand away. "No."

"But, we can't stay any longer, the guards are there."

"I don't want to leave Abba's side. You can't make me!"

Before anyone could get her, Belladonna ran from them as fast as she could. To where, she didn't know and at that point, she didn't care.

"Belladonna!"

"Bella, wait!"

"Come back!"

"It's too dangerous to be out there by yourself!"

"Bella, come back, please!"

She eventually made it to the cave she and Jesus stayed when she was sick. And blocked the entrance with some sticks and also had her own method of defense if someone was to take her.

"Abba, why... WHY?! "

It then began to rain. The thunder and lightning brought back a memory of her and Jesus when it was raining in back in Nazareth.

(FLASHBACK)

Thunder rolled and lightning flashed in the night sky and Belladonna had just been woken up by a giant boom from outside.

"Abba!" She cried.

She ran to the side of the room where Jesus was sleeping and woke Him up. She tapped a few times. "Wake up, wake up please."

"Belladonna?" Jesus yawned. "What's wrong? Why are you up?"

"I'm scared!"

"From what?"

"The thunder!"

Suddenly another boom was heard, which made her shriek and hide under His blanket. Jesus chuckled.

"Make them stop, make them stop!" She cried.

"Shh. It's alright, Bella." Then, He had an idea.

He stood up and began to advance to the exit, grabbed His robe and put it on there.

Belladonna looked curiously. As the lightning would flash, Jesus would start making a different kind of shadow puppet.

"What are You doing?"

"Well, since we're both going to be awake for the time being, I figured that I could tell you a story using the lighting for shadow puppets."

Belladonna got out and a bit closer.

"Ooh." She said waiting.  
Jesus smiled. "Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived with her Abba in a little house near the woods."

She settled watching the shadows when a lightning flashed. As the stormed raged on that night, Belladonna listened as her Abba told her the story and use His hands to make the shapes of the animals that the little girl would meet. By the time the story was ended, Belladonna was starting to get very sleepy.

"The end." Jesus finished the story to see a sleeping girl, with her thumb in her mouth. He chuckled, placing His blanket over her and said, "Goodnight Belladonna."

(END FLASHBACK)

Belladonna saw that the storm was clearing up and that daytime was over.

"Goodnight Abba." She sniffled, laying down on the ground and falling asleep.

 **A/N: Hey guys! It's chrissymama and Ninjagolover12 had asked me to update this chapter for you guys. Sorry if the chapter was a tad bit depressing, but she's making up for it later on, you'll see! ;) Please read and review this and her other stories. M'kay, bye!**


	6. A Glorious Morning

THREE DAYS LATER

Belladonna decided to go to the tomb and big was her surprise, the stone was rolled away! The tomb was empty.

"Who took Abba's body away?!"

Soon two angels appeared.

"Why are you seeking the living on the dead?"

"I just want my Abba! Is that too much to ask?!"

Soon the angels disappeared and there Belladonna went to the blankets that had Jesus in.

"Abba!" She laid down on them sobbing. But them a familiar voice was heard.

"Who are you searching for?"

"Please give Abba again, please!"

"Oh Belladonna."

Belladonna gasped. "Abba?" She turned around and sure enough, there stood Jesus, risen from the dead and smiling at her. "Abba!" She squealed. She ran toward Him and gave Him a big hug and a lot of kisses on His cheeks.

"I'm so happy to see You, beautiful Abba. I missed You!"

"I missed you too, My little flower!" Then, Jesus noticed something. "What are you doing here alone? It's dangerous being in the woods by yourself."

"I just wanted to visit You, being in the cave alone made me so sad! And I don't want You to leave ever again."

"Sweetie, I can't stay for long?"

"Why?"

"Because My work on earth is done. I can't stay."

"Then take me with You."

Jesus didn't really know about that but then the same angel who comforted Him came with a scroll that had God's sign in there.

"From Your Father, Sir."

Jesus took the scroll and began to read.

"Dear Jesus:

My Son, You did an amazing job and I'm proud of You. Since Belladonna had won Your heart, she can come Heaven with You.

Sincerely

Your Father. God Almighty.

PS: It's about time You gave Me grandchildren to spoil!"

Jesus began to laugh and He picked her up and spun her around.

"You can come home with Me!"

"I can?"

Jesus nodded to her and Belladonna smiled widely.

"Yay, I can, I can!"

Soon Peter and the gang came.

"Master!"

"Hello, My friends." Jesus chuckled, still holding onto Belladonna.

"Where's Judas?" Belladonna asked noticing only eleven disciples. Jesus looked knowingly at the disciples and the disciples didn't want to tell her, until Matthew piped up, "You don't want to know, Bella."

"Okay, I ask because he left his hat in the cave and I wanted to return it to him."

John took the hat from Belladonna and in the distance, Jesus saw His mother and Mary Magdalene rushing towards them.

"Son!"

"Master!"

Jesus hugged the two of them as they began to cry into His chest.

"My Baby! You're alright!"

"Oh, Mother dear."

"They won't hurt You anymore."

Soon, Mary's grip became tighter.

"Mother... Can't...Breath!"

Mary dropped Him, afraid that she might hurt Him more. "Ow."

Belladonna laughed but then one of the disciples began to shout and cough.

"What's the matter?"

Philip didn't talk. He stood still like a statue.

"Philip?"

He didn't talk a fly flew near him and he didn't flinch.

"Is he okay, Abba?"

"Philip?" Jesus said, trying to get his attention.

He then flopped and had a shock.

"PHILIP!"

Jesus healed him and when Philip came to, Jesus asked, "What was the matter?"

"Oh Master, it was horrible I saw a place of horrible creatures!"

"That sounds scary," Belladonna said, getting closer to Jesus as Philip continued telling them what he saw.

"Satan? Who's he?"

"He's a pest!" Jesus shouted stomping the ground underneath Him. Soon, a figure in black appeared, snarling at them.

"You!"

"No! You were supposed to stay dead!"

"It was My Father's will to raise Me back to life, just as it is My will that I see to it that you don't harm My friends and family."

"You're Satan?"

"Eh, you little girl come to me and be my heir, I'll give to you whatever you want."

Belladonna didn't say a word. She clung on to Jesus for dear life, violently shaking her head no.

"Fine, you lost it." He soon vanished.

"I'd never betray my Abba!"

"He's not a nice guy. No, no, no!" She stated, still holding onto her Abba.

"He will never have you. Ever! Now, let's have some food."

They went into a house in where they sat on a table as Jesus began to hand everyone bread and fishes. That night, Jesus was going to leave to go to other disciples when He heard a whimper coming from where Belladonna was sleeping. She was grabbing her blanket so tightly.

"No... Don't hurt Him... "

"Belladonna, what's wrong?" Jesus cooed, picking her up and holding her close. She woke up right away.

"You're okay! You're okay!" She cried.

"I'm okay." He reassured her. Belladonna took one of His hands and studied the holes that were there. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore, since I also got healed."

Belladonna put a finger through the holes in His hands. "Although, that kind of tickles when you do that." Belladonna stopped and Jesus set her back down on the ground.

"Abba can You sing a lullaby to me?"

Jesus nodded and held her close.

Nothing's gonna harm you

Not while I'm around

Nothing's gonna harm you, darling

Not while I'm around.

Demons may charm you with a smile

For a while, but in time

Nothing's gonna harm you

Not while I'm around.

Soon after the end Belladonna was asleep. But Jesus heard like choking outside where the disciples were.

"What in the world?"

"MASTER COME PLEASE!"

He rushed outside to where the disciples were panicking. He saw James with an unconscious Matthew and Peter with a harmed one year old.

"Help them Master. PLEASE! "

Jesus healed the three of them instantly and asked, "What is going on here?"

"This poor girl was on the stream and James and Peter jumped underwater to save the child but they end falling through the waterfall!"

Jesus watched as the one-year-old girl toddled towards Peter and say "Dada!"

"Wait, what?"

Jesus chuckled. "Welcome to fatherhood, Simon Peter."

Peter was shocked but then he picked her up.

"Yes I'm your dada."

The next morning, the disciples awoke to find that Jesus and Belladonna were gone. In their place, was a note.

"Dear Disciples:

I have to say that this three years with you all were the great ones thank you all for the good deeds you all did, the way you watched after My daughter and how you all stayed strong in My suffering days.

However. My days on earth have finished.

Peter please guide the disciples and take care of Ruth your precious daughter. Belladonna and I left to home. Take care.

With all cares:

Jesus Christ and Belladonna. "

For forty days, Jesus and Belladonna popped up on until finally, it was time for Jesus to ascend into Heaven. There was a meeting and all the disciples were joined, Jesus and Belladonna together.

"Master, do You really have to go?"

Jesus nodded, picking up Belladonna so that she didn't get left behind. They all bowed and Jesus with Belladonna were lifted up to Heaven.

"Bye Ruthie!" Belladonna yelled, causing Ruth to giggle. When the two got in Heaven, Jesus met God His Father for the first time and Belladonna her Grandfather for the second time.

"Hello, Belladonna." God smiled.

"Hi, Grandpa!"

"Look what is near your Abba's throne."

There was a little throne of Belladonna's size.

"I don't need a throne, Grandpa. I just want to stay with my Abba." She said, smiling at Him. God smiled and shrank down to Jesus' size and gave Belladonna a hug.

 **A/N: This is chrissymama! How'd you guys like that chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it, 'cause Sora did a great job. Again, please check out her other stories and leave a review while you're at it. M'kay, bye!**


End file.
